The present invention relates to a device for interconnecting turbine blades, and more particularly to such a device with an improved cover piece mounted between the tips of the turbine blades.
Generally, turbine blades are rotated at a high speed, and those in the low-pressure final stage are particularly long and are twisted to a greater extent, so that a greater centrifugal force acts on the blades and untwisting deformation occurs. Moreover, the degree of vibration increases as the length of the turbine blades is increased. To eliminates the problems of the untwisting deformation and the vibration, it is desired to provide a device for interconnecting the turbine blades which is effective in enhancing the rigidity of the turbine blades and in damping the vibration.
Prior art devices for interconnecting turbine blades have disadvantages in that they are not capable of permitting untwisting deformation in various forms so that great stresses are created in the turbine blades and the interconnecting member, and that they do not provide a sufficient damping effect.